Liebesgeflüster an Weihnachten
by xXYunachanXx
Summary: Die erste Geschichte, die ich veröffentliche. Einfach lesen und ein Review da lassen. Paarings: HippoxYuri, KaitoxLuchia, HanonxNagisa, RinaxHamasaki


Titel: Liebesgeflüster an Weihnachten  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: xXYunachanXx

Disclaimer: Mermaid Melody gehört mir nicht und ich befürchte, dabei wird es auch bleiben.  
Persönlicher Kommentar: Die Geschichte hat meine Freundin geschrieben, da sie kein Internet hat, stelle ich die Story für sie rein! Leider nur in deutsch! Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Datum: 02.12.07 19:10Uhr

Liebesgeflüster an Weihnachten

Es war mal wieder Winter und Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Es gab mal wieder eine große Party im Perlenbad. Alle waren eingeladen. Hanon brachte ihren Nagisa mit, Rina kam mit Hamasaki und Kaito war die ganze Zeit schon da, und versuchte Luchia zu küssen. Aber Nikora verhinderte es die ganze Zeit über. Die Weihnachtsfeier war ein großer Erfolg, alle feierten, aßen und tranken. Dann wurden die Geschenke verteilt. Luchia bekam von Kaito eine Perlenkette, und Kaito von Luchia ein neues Surfbrett. Hanon bekam einen neuen Wintermantel und Nagisa neue Sportschuhe. Hamasaki bekam einen Gutschein wo drauf stand: „Reisegutschein nach Spanien." Und Rina bekam einen neuen Badeanzug. Natürlich war das Reiseticket für zwei. Kaito und Luchia verabschiedeten sich schon früh von allen. Da Luchia jetzt bei Kaito wohnte ahnten schon alle was das jetzt zu bedeuten habe. Kaito und Luchia waren grad auf dem Weg nach Hause, als sie von einem Wasser Dämon angegriffen wurden. Luchia verwandelte sich schnell, genauso wie Kaito. Zusammen bekämpften sie mit singen den Dämon, denn Kaito hatte nun auch ein Mikro.

Währenddessen im Perlenbad, gingen Hanon und Nagisa auf Hanons Zimmer. Sie fingen an sich gegenseitig auszuziehen und Nagisa schmiss Hanon auf ihr Bett. Nun setzte Nagisa sich zu Hanon und küsste sie auf den Hals und auf den Busen. Hanon gab sich ganz den zarten Lippen von Nagisa hin. Dann legte er sich auf Hanon und beide schliefen miteinander.

Später als Kaito und Luchia endlich zu Hause ankamen wollte Luchia noch Duschen gehen. Kaito hatte ja auch ne Badewanne. Aber als Kaito die Dusche statt das Wasser in die Badewanne laufen, hörte kannte er ins Bad. Da stand Luchia in der Dusche mit Menschengestalt. Kaito erinnerte sich daran was Taki zu ihnen sagte: „Mit eurem 16. Lebensjahr könnt ihr sogar in der Menschenwelt Duschen." Kaito begann sich auszuziehen. Und machte die Duschtür auf, darin stand Luchia und sah in verdutzt an. Er sagte nur: „Ich muss heute auch noch Duschen." Also zwängten sie sich zu zweit in die Duschkabine. Plötzlich begann Kaito Luchia am Hals und am Rücken zu Liebkosen. Luchia drehte sich um und sah Kaito in seine Augen. Nun küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich auf den Mund, was bei einem Zungenkuss endete. Da beide alleine zu Hause waren, trug der nackte Kaito die nackte Luchia auf die Couch. Doch plötzlich stürmte Nikora in die Wohnung. Luchia und Kaito kamen in Panik, sie mussten sich schnell anziehen. Nach einer Weile als beide angezogen waren, sagte nun Nikora mit zittriger stimme: „Hippo ist verschwunden, ich habe keine Ahnung wo er ist." Kaito dachte nur: „Wegen diesem Idiot wurden wir gestört, nur weil er nicht Nikora sagen kann wo er ist." Luchia war sofort einverstanden Hippo zu suchen und Kaito ging mit nur um bei seiner Luchia zu sein. Die drei hatten auch noch Rina und Hamasaki um Hilfe gebeten.

Also rannten sie zu fünft herum und suchten Hippo. Nun schloss sich auch noch Seira der Gruppe an und das erste was Kaito vorschlug war natürlich wir teilen uns in drei Gruppen auf. Kaito und Luchia gingen in Richtung Meer, am Strand angekommen, fing Kaito an Luchia wieder zu Liebkosen. Als die beiden sich auf den Mund küssten, hörten sie jemanden stöhnen. Beide gingen mit verdutzter Miene zum Nahegehlegenden Strandhaus und spickten durch das Fenster. Und was sie dort sahen versetzte beide in Staunen. Im Strandhaus schlief Hippo mit Yuri. Luchia sagte zu Kaito: „Pass auf das die beiden nicht weggehen, ich such die anderen!" „Mit vergnügen!" antwortete Kaito und Luchia machte sich auf die suche nach den anderen. Fünf Minuten später kamen alle fünf und stellten sich zu Kaito und sahen durch das Fenster in das Strandhaus hinein. Hippo und Yuri waren immer noch dabei miteinander zu schlafen.

Kaito fragte genervt Nikora ob Luchia und er nicht nach Hause gehen könnten. Nikora entschuldigte sich noch mal für die Störung und die beiden gingen zusammen nach Hause. Daheim angekommen legte Luchia sich ins Bett, denn sie fix und fertig, plötzlich kam Kaito und küsste Luchia und begann sie auszuziehen. Er flüsterte Luchia ins Ohr: „Nun kommt dein Richtiges Weihnachtsgeschenk!" Und kurz vor Mitternacht schliefen Kaito und Luchia miteinander.

Fin!


End file.
